The Hunchback of Notre Dame
The Hunchback of Notre Dame is a 1996 American animated musical drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 34th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film is based on Victor Hugo's novel of the same name. The plot centers on Quasimodo, the deformed bell-ringer of Notre Dame and his struggle to gain acceptance into society. Directed by Kirk Wise and Gary Trousdale and produced by Don Hahn, the film's voice cast features Tom Hulce, Demi Moore, Tony Jay, Kevin Kline, Paul Kandel, Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough, David Ogden Stiers and Mary Wickes in her final role. Produced during a period known as the Disney Renaissance, the film is considered to be one of Disney's darkest animated films as its narrative explores such mature themes as infanticide, lust, damnation, genocide and sin, despite the changes made from the original source material in order to ensure a G rating received by the MPAA. The musical score was written by Alan Manken and lyricist Stephen Schwartz, whom had previously collaborated on Pocahontas, released the year before. The Hunchback of Notre Dame was released on June 21, 1996 to largely positive reviews and was a commercial success, grossing over 325 million dollars worldwide and becoming the fifth highest-grossing release of 1996. The film received Academy Award and Golden Globe Award nominations for Mencken's musical score. A darker, more Gothic stage adaptation of the film, was rewritten and directed by James Lapine and produced by Walt Disney Theatrical in Berlin, Germany, as Der Glöckner von Notre Dame, and ran from 1999 to 2002. A direct-to-video sequel, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, was released in 2002. Plot In 1482 Paris, Clopin, a gypsy puppeteer, narrates the origin of the titular hunchback. A group of gypsies sneak illegally into Paris, but are ambushed by Judge Claude Frollo, the minister of justice. A gypsy woman in the group attempts to flee with her deformed baby, but Frollo chases and kills her outside Notre Dame. He tries to kill the baby as well, but the cathedral's archdeacon intervenes and accuses Frollo of murdering an innocent woman. To atone for his sin, Frollo reluctantly agrees to raise the deformed child in Notre Dame as his son, naming him Quasimodo. Twenty years later, Quasimodo develops into a kind yet isolated young man who has lived inside the cathedral his entire life. A trio of living stone gargoyles - Hugo, Victor and Laverne - serve as Quasimodo's only company, and encourage him to attend the annually-held Festival of Fools. Despite Frollo's warning that he would be shunned for his deformity, Quasimodo attends the festival and is celebrated for his awkward appearance, only to be humiliated by the crowd after Frollo's men start a riot. Frollo refuses to help help Quasimodo, but Esmeralda, a kind gypsy, intervenes by freeing the hunchback, and uses a magic trick to evade arrest. Frill confronts Quasimodo and sends him back inside the cathedral. Esmeralda follows Quasimodo inside, only to be followed herself by Captain Phoebus of Frollo's guard. Phoebus refuses to arrest her for alleged witchcraft inside Notre Dame and instead has her confined to the cathedral. Esmeralda finds and befriends Quasimodo, who helps her escape Notre Dame out of gratitude for defending him. She entrusts Quasimodo a pendant containing a map to the gypsies' hideout, the Court of Miracles. Frollo soon develops lustful feelings for Esmeralda and, upon realizing the them, begs the Virgin Mary to save him from her spell to avoid eternal damnation. When Frollo discovers that she escaped, he instigates a city-wide manhunt for her which involves setting fire to countless houses in his way. Phoebus is appalled by Frollo's evil reputation and defies Frollo, who then sentences him to death. Phoebus is struck by an arrow and falls into the River Seine, but Esmeralda rescues him and takes him to Notre Dame for refuge. The gargoyles encourage Quasimodo to confess his feelings for Esmeralda, but he is heartbroken to discover she and Phoebus have fallen in love. Frollo returns to Notre Dame later that night and discovers that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape. He bluffs to Quasimodo saying that he knows about the Court of Miracles and that he intends to attack at dawn. Using the map Esmeralda gave him, Quasimodo and Phoebus find the court to warn the gypsies present. Frollo prepares to burn Esmeralda at the stake after she rejects his advances, but Quasimodo rescues her and brings her to the cathedral. Phoebus releases the gypsies and rallies the citizens of Paris against Frollo and his men, who try to break into the cathedral. Quasimodo and the gargoyles pour molten copper onto the streets to ensure no one enters, but Frollo successfully manages to enter. He purses Quasimodo and Esmeralda to the balcony where he and Quasimodo both fall over the edge. Frollo falls to his death in the molten copper, while Quasimodo is caught in time by Phoebus on a lower floor. Afterward, Quasimodo comes to accept that Phoebus and Esmeralda are in love, and he gives them his blessing. The two encourage him to leave the cathedral into the outside world, where the citizens hail him as a hero and accept him into society. Cast * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo * Demi Moore as Esmeralda (sung by Heidi Mollenhauer) * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo * Kevin Kline as Captain Phoebus * Paul Kandel as Clopin * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Jason Alexander as Hugo * Mary Wickes (and Jane Withers) as Laverne * David Ogden Stiers as The Archdeacon * Frank Welker as Djali * Corey Burton as Brutish Guard, Miller and Frollo's Soldiers * Bill Fagerbakke as Oafish Guard * Gary Trousdale as The Old Heretic * Mary Kay Bergman as Quasimodo's mother and Djali * Jim Cummings and Patrick Pinney as Frollo's Soldiers and Gypsies * Additional voices: Jack Angel - Frollo's Soldiers, Joan Barber, Scott Barnes - Frollo's Soldiers, Chorus, Bob Bergen - Baby Quasimodo, Achilles the Horse, Frollo's Soldiers, Susan Blu, Maureen Brennan, Rodger Bumpass - Frollo's Soldiers, Victoria Clark - Chorus, Philip L. Clarke - Frollo's Soldiers, Jennifer Darling - Woman #3, Debi Derryberry - Mother, Jonathan Dokuchitz - Frollo's Soldiers, Chorus, Bill Farmer - Frollo's Soldiers, Laurie Faso - Frollo's Soldiers, Man in crowd, Merwin Foard - Chorus, Dana Hill - Little Boy, Judy Kaye, Eddie Korbich - Frollo's Soldiers, Alix Korey, Michael Lindsay - Frollo's Soldiers, Sherry Lynn - Woman #1, Mona Marshall - Woman #4, Howard McGillin - Chrous, Mickie McGowan - Peasant Woman, Vendor, Anna McNeely, Bruce Moore - Chorus, Denise Pickering - Little Girl, Phil Proctor - Frollo's Soldiers, Paris Citizens, Jan Rabson - Frollo's Soldiers, Peter Samuel - Frollo's Soldiers, Chorus, Kath Soucie - Woman #2, Gordon Stanley - Frollo's Soldiers, Chorus & Mary Stout - Laverne singing's voice Songs * The Bells of Notre Dame (performed by Paul Kandel, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay and Chorus * Out There (performed by Tony Jay and Tom Hulce) * Topsy Turvy (performed by Paul Kandel and Chorus) * God Help the Outcasts (performed by Heidi Mollenhauer and Chorus) * Heaven's Light/Hellfire (performed by Tom Hulce, David Ogden Stiers, Tony Jay and Chorus * A Guy Like You (performed by Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough and Mary Stout) * The Court of Miracles (performed by Paul Kandel) * The Bells of Notre Dame Reprise (performed by Paul Kendel and Chorus) * Someday (performed by All-4-One) * God Help the Outcasts (performed by Bette Midler) * Heaven's Light Reprise (performed by Tom Hulce) International premieres * United States: June 19, 1996 * Argentina: June 27, 1996 * Brazil: June 28, 1996 * Mexico: July 4, 1996 * South Korea: July 6, 1996 * Israel: July 11, 1996 * United Kingdom: July 19, 1996 * Ireland: July 19, 1996 * Japan: August 24, 1996 * Australia: September 12, 1996 * Denmark: September 18, 1996 * Greece: October 5, 1996 * Portugal: November 12, 1996 * Poland: November 15, 1996 * Sweden: November 15, 1996 * Spain: November 22, 1996 * Finland: November 22, 1996 * Belgium: November 27, 1996 * France: November 27, 1996 * Czech Republic: November 28, 1996 * Germany: November 28, 1996 * Hungary: November 28, 1996 * Netherlands: November 28, 1996 * Norway: November 29, 1996 * Portugal: November 29, 1996 * South Africa: November 29, 1996 * Romania: December 1996 * Slovakia: December 5, 1996 * Italy: December 6, 1996 * Estonia: December 13, 1996 * Turkey: January 24, 1997 International titles * Albania: Kurrizoja I Notre Damit * Argentina, Mexico, Peru, Spain: El jorobado de Notre Dame * Brazil & Portugal: O Corcunda de Notre Dame * Bulgaria: Парижката Света Богородица * Canada & France: Le bossu de Notre-Dame * Croatia: Zvonar crkve Notre Dame * Czech Republic: Zvoník u Matky Bozí * Denmark: Klokkeren fra Notre Dame * Finland: Notre Damen kellonsoittaja * Germany: Der Glöckner von Notre Dame * Greece: Η Παναγία των Παρισίων (I Panagia ton Parision) * Hungary: A Notre Dame-i toronyör * Iceland: Hringjarinn í Notre Dame * Iran: Goozhposht-e Notre Dam * Israel: Ha-Giben M'Notre Dame * Italy: Il gobbo di Notre Dame * Japan: ノートルダムの鐘 (Nootorudamu no kane) (The bells of Notre Dame) * Lithuania: Paryziaus katedros kuprius * Netherlands: De klokkenluider van de Notre Dame * Norway: Ringeren i Notre Dame * Poland: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame * Romania: Cocosatul de la Notre Dame * Russia: Горбун из Нотр-Дама * Serbia: Zvonar Bogorodicine crkve * Slovakia: Zvonár u Matky Bozej * Slovenia: Notredamski zvonar * Sweden: Ringaren i Notre Dame * Turkey: Notre Dame'in kamburu * Ukraine: Горбань із Нотр Даму Differences between the novel and the film * In the book of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Esmeralda was originally a French child, who ended up with the Romans, which has gained some significance in the end by retrieving her biological mother just before she is hanged. Some such uncertainties with Esmeralda's origins are not found in the film, where Esmeralda by the way is very dark cartoon. On the other hand, Quasimodo in the film is said to be of Roman descent, as is also suggested in the book. * In the book, Quasimodo is deaf, which he became when one of his ringing bells burst his drummer. He can only understand others by reading on their lips while they speak. He has also reduced speech skills and often only expresses difficult speech. However, in the film, he speaks fluently and seems to have a fully functional hearing when he can understand others without having to look at their mouth movements. * Claude Frollo in the book was not a judge but an archdeacon, and he didn't kill Quasimodo's mother but simply found Quasimodo and took care of him, just as judge Frollo liefully claims to have done in the film. The episode when Quasimodo becomes King of Fools is matched by two episodes in the book. In the first he becomes a fool, but Frollo interrupts it all and brings him home. In the second he gets whipped after a daring trial, gets mocked and gets stuff thrown by the mob while Frollo does not dare to intervene, but gets water from Esmeralda. * In the book, Esmeralda is judged to be hanged, not to be burned alive. This after she got the blame for the murder of Phoebus. In fact, it was Frollo who, by jealousy, had killed Phoebus by chopping him in the back with a knife. Frollo is in the judge group who judges her, but has no leading position there. Later, he tries to force her to enter into a sexual relationship with him and handed her to the city guards as revenge because she refuse. * In addition to the fact that Frollo is produced as badger in the film than in the book, Captain Phoebus is also described as heroic in the film than in the book. And while Quasimodo's mother in the film is presented as a poor innocent murder victim trying to save her child, her nearest counterpart in the book is a foam spamming that kidnaps Esmeralda and puts Quasimodo there instead, much like the troll was infamous for dealing with abandonments in old people faith. * In the book there is a poet named Pierre Gringoire who is unfortunate in love with Esmeralda. Esmeralda's heart belongs to Phoebus. However, Esmeralda offers to become Pierre's wife to save his life when the Gypsy man orders him to hang after failing the test that would make him one of the beggars. The test included that he would stand with one leg on a stool and pick out a wallet from a pocket on a doll covered with bells, without any of the bells to call. Pierre does not participate in the film, but is partly combined with Phoebus. * In the book, Frollo has a brother, but in the film they don't mention any brother, and he doesn't seem either. Frollo's family background is not mentioned in the film and what makes him hate the Romans so much, learn to remain a mystery. * The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo is a tragedy, and ends up (unlike the Disney-version) unhappy. International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Hunchback of Notre Dame/International. Category:1996 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films directed by Kirk Wise Category:Film scores by Alan Menken Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation